earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Aurelia Grayson (WIP)
summary Appearance Short brown hair that is usually tied up in a bun is Aurelia's usual look. She can usually always be seen wearing all dark clothing, with a floral shirt or dark printed shirt underneath a denim or leather jacket. Aurelia has hazel eyes and thick eyebrows that suit her facial structure and small face. She has a mesomorph body, with a height of 5'2 ft. All around her body are small tattoos, with little to no significance. Relationships * Millicent Grayson - Sister * * Powers / Abilities * 'Teleportation Combat : '''A power that awakened in her from a young age rather than being born with it, Aurelia has the ability to both teleport normally and teleport whilst physically fighting to gain advantage; enabling her to attack from a majority of angles. The way she teleports during fights is with the blades she uses, throwing them and using them as a point for her to teleport. The use of blades allows Aurelia to get around quietly. * '''Enhanced Dexterity : '''Aurelia can control her movements and muscles, making her unable to be clumsy or anything of the sort. She can slip through networks of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance and even juggle effortlessly without tripping or wobbling. She can use her fingers and toes like they were her own hands, all with no tendon strain. Aurelia can only really fall over if shes been physically pushed or pulled, though most times she can land on her feet no matter the distance of the fall. She is capable of standing upright on the most uncomfortable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building or even an earthquake. She is able to regain balance of bounce back on to her feet quickly and perform feats like shooting a gun, throwing a knife or fight at seemingly impossible angles and positions. * '''Enhanced Swordsmanship : '''Aurelia is able to wield any bladed weapons with incredible expertise in speed, power and skill, allowing her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects, and even hold back her strength to deal damage. She is capable of operating with little to no effort, deliver skilful strikes to weak points with precision and cut only and exactly what she wants. This ability allows her to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapons regardless of shape of size to suit her needs in combat. * '''Enhanced Hearing : '''Aurelia has enhanced hearing, allowing her to in a majority of environments hear with amazing clarity and distance outside the normal range. Her ears can pick up almost silent sounds in completely quiet environments, determine the location of any noise and possibly determine the object the noise could be coming from. When interrogating someone, if Aurelia is in a quiet environment, she is able to sense changes in heartbeats (useful when someone is lying, etc.), strains in voices, etc. If she is in a loud environment, Aurelia can place her hand upon someones neck, or chest and hear heartbeats and changes in people's voices. * '''Mind Link : '''Between the Grayson siblings, they share a deep connection after the deaths of their family around them. A specialised ability between the siblings themselves, spawning from the eldest two ''(the twins) who shared a telepathic connection between the two from emotion. This manifested when they opted to stick together, each Grayson sibling has a link with one another. It's an active link, similar to a mythical werewolf pack, the eldest siblings can force thoughts into the others if required otherwise everyone has their own mind with their own walls to block out any thoughts, feelings and memories that they don't wish to share. Aurelia's can teleport to any of her siblings wherever they may be at all in the world and does not need to know where they are. Her connection also allows Aurelia to telepathically communicate with her siblings wherever they may be also. Skills * 'Enhanced Surveillance : ' Aurelia possesses great knowledge and skills of surveillance, is able to spy on and map out areas with ease and gather intel. * 'Thievery : '''Hiding from her eldest siblings as a child in the form of games, Aurelia was very good at it. She had hid all over wherever they stayed, climbing walls and roofs to not get caught. At the age of twelve, Aurelia was breaking into buildings to steal valuables and money to try and help support her family. ' ' Aurelia has honed her thieving skills to such heights that she can pickpocket anyone without them knowing. She makes master thieves look like average pickpockets. She can break in and out of almost any building, all without making a single noise. *'Escape Artistry : 'Aurelia can an array of bonds and bindings. She can wriggle out of any binds, break through any fetters, or otherwise escape captivity with ease. *'Interrogation : '''The youngest Grayson sibling is able to extract any form of information out of who she desires, by mainly using the Bad Cop technique. The techniques she uses span from intimidation, scaring them or inflicting grievous pain. Weaknesses * When trying to use her Enhanced Hearing, if there is an obscene amount of noise surrounding her, Aurelia will be unable to listen in to conversations a long distance away from her. * Other people with Enhanced Swordmanship will rival Aurelia. This means that there is a chance for her to be taken down in normal blade to blade combat. Weapons such as guns will also prove to be difficult against her if the gun is at a distance and firing. * When interrogating people, Grayson does not have a limit of how much damage she could deal. She doesn't care for other people, proving Aurelia to he reckless with other peoples lives unlike Aurelia with her siblings. * * Being a normal human, Aurelia can also succumb to fatal illnesses. She can also die from being fatally injured, etc. Equipment * Twin Blades : A set of blades disguised as a baton when combined. When not concealed as a baton, the blades are 45 inches in length. The hilt is black with silver accents. Engraved along the blade are the names of her family members. Due to the size of the blades when in its baton form, Aurelia refrains from taking it everywhere. * Personality personality. caring for family History history about death of parentsCategory:Work In Progress Characters